evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Glass Bandits
|t4 = Affiliations |i4 = Northern Earth Kingdom }} 'Introductions' The Glass Bandits are a gang of bandits that have terrorized Northern Earth Kingdom for two generations now. The band was first put together by Glass, a renown bandit, bender and swordsmen. Thought guile, trickery, and advance tactics the bandit gang has gained a foot hold in the Northern Earth Kingdom. Currently they are trying to expand and take over portions of the kingdom, which they have succeed in a minor effort. Currently the Gang has control over ten mountain villages, and has formed a alliance with the Zhang Tribe. 'Organization' Glass Bandits originally where just a bunch of men following Glass. Over the years as it grew more organization was placed into it to facilitate more adept rolls. Right now the Gang is split into four branches which all answer to the Boss, Glass Jr. The First is The Boulder, which is the Calvary Division. The second is The Pebbles, which is the spy organization. The Rock is third, which is logistics. The Stone is fourth and it is the infantry. The last is The Monolith, which is the command staff of the organization. The Boulder is made up of Ostrich horse riders, and Rock Riders. Rock riders are rock benders who work in teams of two. One person levitates and controls the rock, and the other battles and defends the rock. They are essentially Glass Bandit's air force. Their position has given the bandits great advantage in combat as the bandits can strike and retreat faster than people can retaliate. In combat they drop rocks on people heads, fire bombs, pass on reports, and assist in organize retreats. The Ostric Horse Calvary is the hammer of the organization. They slam into enemy lines breaking them apart causing chaos. They also pick off scouts in rural areas with ambushes. They escort any supply train that the Glass Bandits have, mainly they assists the Zhang Clan. The current Underboss of The Boulders is Fei. The Pebbles are the largest and considered the most important members of the Glass Bandits. This group is made up of 70% women and 30% men. Their jobs involve going out and finding out information about their enemies, potential enemies, the region, the whether, state of affairs, and other things. Glass and Glass Jr value information above all else and invest heavily into their spy network. The Pebbles have their own base separated from the standard bases of the Glass Raiders. These bases are hidden safe houses where they come and go and store sensitive information. The organization prioritize women over male because women are more adept at getting information out of soldiers, who are mainly men. Members of the Pebbles set traps, pass on information, infiltrate enemy strongholds, investigate other members of the organization, and research stealth techniques and technology. Current Underboss is Yang. The Rock is the third major branch, and one of the most important. It is the foundation of the Glass Bandits. The Rock transport supplies, loot, and resources across the strongholds of the glass bandits. They use trained badermoles, rock sleds, and Owl Bears to do it. This branch also does all the book keeping. It keeps track of who gets paid what, what they found on the raids, where it came from, and who had a certain item last. They have secret storehouses across the Northern Earth Kingdom. They also have their own message runners as to allow their own messages to be passed with efficiency and not to interfere with the work of the Pebbles. Their message runners are called Rock Sliders. They are called this because they ride a board of rock that they earth bend across the ground like a snow boarder sliding down a mountain. Current underboss is Yin The Fourth is the Stone. The stone are the infantry, the fighting men of the Glass. They are not like the pebbles who run and set traps, or The Boulder who hit hard and retreat. The Stone stands firm and solid. They protect strongholds, villages, trade routes, and they run the Glass prisons. They are also the chief raiding force. Most members are trained in Shaolin Wushu, and undergo weapons training with a variety of weapons. One notable sub section is the Hawks. The Hawks use crossbows to fire solid bolts of steel at their opponents. They do so by using earth magnetism to repel the bolt down the shaft of the crossbow. Their aim is said to be so good they can hit a squire in mid jump. Current Underboss is Ronin The last branch is the Monolith. The Monolith is said to be the command staff of the organization and that is true, but it is also more. The Monolith can be broken down into three parts. The first is the high commanders of the Glass Bandits and the Elite guards. They are known as The Face in this branch. The Body, and second part is The research and Development core. This is where glass has his smart people come up with new ideas on how to take down his enemies, and try to find new ways to do things. They have two separate bases. One for running test, and another for storing data. The final piece, and most important is The Base. The base pretty much runs the day to day of the Three Monolith bases. They cook food, clean, check the foundations, take out the trash, and so forth. The base also runs the Child Care services of the Glass Bandits. This is where Glass children grew up, and the children of other bandits who have joined the gang who don't live with their parents. Bastards, orphans, and anyone the bandits can raise to be loyal to them are taken in and live in a separate base called The Colossus. Current Chief of Staff of the Monolith is Jing. 'Current Members' Glass.png|Glass Jr (Current Boss)|link=https://evil-avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Glass_Jr Brass.png|Brass|link=https://evil-avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Brass 'Former Members' Qui.png|Qui|link=https://evil-avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Qui Yuan.png|Yuan|link=https://evil-avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Yuan Jitsuko Uchiha.png|Jitsuko|link=https://evil-avatar.fandom.com/wiki/Jitsuko Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Group Category:Bandits Category:Earth Kingdom Characters